One Mistake - Indonesian
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: NaruGaa, Yaoi, Mpreg, Rape, OOC. Satu kesalahan bisa mengubah hidupmu 180 derajat. Naruto melakukan satu kesalahan dan membuat hidupnya dan Gaara berubah total. Bisakah mereka melalui semua ini? Summary gaje, RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Translit ini demi seseorang, entah dianya nyadar atau gak atau mungkin matanya sudah terbutakan oleh sesuatu jadi apapun yang bakal kuperbuat dia gak bakalan nyadar *author curhat gaje**

**Well, ini fanfic Mpreg pertamaku yang dalam bahasa inggris. Bukan bermaksud untuk nyindir, tapi emang bener kebanyakan orang indonesia gak jago bahasa inggris (termasuk aku, bikinnya pake beta-reader makanya jadinya bagus, kalau gak ancur grammarnya). Akhirnya, well, setelah 3 tahun, kuputuskan buat translit ni fanfic (demi seseorang, sekali lagi, tau dia sadar atau gak)**

**Oh ya, ini settingnya mirip It is Not A Common Marriage dimana Gaara dan Naruto umurnya 18 tahun, Shukaku masih ada di tubuh Gaara. **

**Warning: Setengah (?) AU, NaruGaa, Yaoi, Mpreg, Rape, Lemon, OOC, miss typo**

**Disclaimer: Masashi-san, pinjem karakternya ya**

* * *

><p><strong>One Mistake<strong>

Malam ini adalah malam yang gelap dan dingin seperti biasa. Tapi, untuk seseorang, mungkin malam ini adalah malam yang baik. Tapi, untuk orang lain, mungkin malam ini adalah malam yang menyebalkan. Untuk si pirang, malam ini adalah malam yang terbaik. Tapi, itu untuknya. Ia menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-temannya di bar yang ramai.

Untuk Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu senang dan ceria, malam ini adalah malam terbaiknya.

Sayangnya, tidak terpikirkan olehnya kalau seorang teman terdekatnya – atau mungkin ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa – sangat kesepian, apalagi malam ini. Naruto sudah mengundang semua temannya untuk minum-minum malam ini bersamanya, kecuali satu orang.

Yaitu Gaara.

Dan sekarang, sang Kazekage berambut merah sedang melihat Naruto dan teman-temannya dari luar bar. Dia duduk di salah satu gedung tinggi di balik bayangan dimana tak ada orang yang melihatnya.

Dia merasa kesepian dan kosong malam ini. Hari ini bermula sebagai hari yang normal, tapi sekarang melihat temannya sedang bersenang-senang di bar tanpa dirinya membuatnya merasa sedih. Dia tidak akan menangis, katanya pada diri sendiri, tapi ia merasa... seperti dilupakan...

Lalu, kenapa ia tidak langsung saja melompat masuk ke dalam bar dan menghajar Naruto karena tidak mengundangnya?

"Tapi, aku tahu kenapa mereka tidak mengundangku...," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Karena dia seorang Kazekage.

Sebuah alasan yang indah...

Itu benar. Ia pikir, bila ia menjadi Kazekage, semua orang akan menghormatinya dan mengakui keberadaannya. Tapi, ia tak pernah menyangka hal sebaliknya akan terjadi. Dia seorang Kazekage sekarang dan semua temannya menghindarinya.

Dia mengerti itu, tapi tetap saja...

Dia juga remaja biasa kan?

Ia pikir, temannya yang pirang itu tidak akan bersikap seperti ini. Teman pertamanya itu akan menerimanya dan memperlakukannya seperti biasa, tapi ternyata dia salah.

Orang-orang berhenti memanggilnya "Gaara" atau bahkan "Gaara-sama", dan sekarang justru memanggilnya dengan "Kazekage-sama". Tidak apa-apa sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak begitu menyukainya.

Ia lelah dengan semua tektek bengek kehormatan Kazekage. Ia tidak sedingin yang orang pikir. Ia ingin bertingkah seperti pemuda normal. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-temannya, tapi karena statusnya, semua hubungannya dengan orang jadi berubah, orang-orang jadi menghindarinya.

Yah, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi mereka bertingkah begitu formal di hadapannya. Mungkin mereka pikir bila mereka membuat kesalahan di depannya, ia akan merobek-robek mereka. Tentu saja ia tak akan pernah melakukan itu, tapi semua orang berpikir sepert itu. Ia tidak bisa mengubah pemikiran mereka.

Ia bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir kali ada seseorang menyentuhnya.

Karena dia adalah seorang Jinchuuriki, karena dia adalah seorang Kazekage, ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menyentuh atau disentuh orang lain. Ia hanya tahu rasa sakit ketika seseorang memukul atau menendang tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu rasanya pelukan itu seperti apa, atau berpegangan tangan atau berciuman.

Mungkin ia akan mati tanpa pernah mengetahui hal-hal tersebut.

Mungkin...

"**Kau benar-benar pundung sekali sekarang, bocah payah..."** geram suatu suara dari dalam tubuh Gaara.

"_Berisik! Ini semua gara-gara kamu!"_ Gaara mengepalkan tangannya.

**Mungkin menjadi Kazekage adalah keputusan yang bodoh. Aku pikir kau memutuskannya karena bocah rubah itu. Tapi, ia menelantarkanmu sekarang...**

_Aku memilihnya atas diriku sendiri. Dan Naruto tidak menelantarkan aku, ia hanya..._

"**Ia hanya... apa?"** suara itu menggeram dengan sebuah seringai di nadanya.

_Tidak... bukan apa-apa..._

**Ia benar-benar berbeda denganmu kau tahu. Ia bahagia dan ceria, lihat saja senyumnya yang bodoh itu, membuatku ingin muntah saja. Dia itu idiot tapi semua orang mencintainya. Kebalikannya denganmu.**

_Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku soal itu._

**Berada di dalam tubuhmu selama ini, membuatku sangat bosan...**

_Ya, ya, aku tahu. Hidupku menyedihkan._

Ia merasa sang monster perlahan mundur dari kesadarannya, ia senang setidaknya monster itu menghilang untuk sementara. Jika percakapan itu dilanjutkan, sudah pasti akan terjadi pertengkaran. Gaara kadang berpikir mengapa Shukaku suka bergossip dan moodnya tak bisa ditebak seperti perempuan, tapi rasanya tak mungkin monster rakun itu perempuan, memikirkannya saja membuatnya takut.

"Ah, sudah tengah malam, aku harus kembali," kata Gaara dengan suara rendah. Ia harus kembali ke kamar hotelnya. Ia tidak mau tertangkap basah oleh ninja Konoha dan mulai tersebar gossip bodoh tentang "Kazekage yang bermain-maind i tengah malam". Rasanya begitu kotor...

Tapi, ketika ia hendak kembali ke kamarnya, Gaara melihat Naruto berjalan terhuyung-huyung di jalan yang gelap. Ia menari-nari seperti orang mabuk dan berteriak, membuat kucing-kucing liar ketakutan.

"Ia mabuk," kata Gaara lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin memperdulikannya karena Naruto tidak mengundangnya minum bersama di bar, tapi ketika ia melihat si pirang muntah di sisi jalan, Gaara berbalik dan dengan segera ada di sisi Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan datar tapi khawatir. Bau muntahan dan alkohol Naruto menusuk hidungnya tajam dan membuatnya mual. Ia melihat Naruto terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya seperti alkohol dan makan malamnya.

"Uh... badanku... tidak enak...," Naruto bernyanyi. Gaara menghela napas, ia tidak suka harus mengurusi orang mabuk Ia punya banyak pengalaman tidak menyenangkan harus menangani Kankuro dan Temari yang mabuk pada saat yang sama.

Tapi, temannya membutuhkan bantuannya sekarang.

"Ayo Naruto, berdirilah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," katanya. Naruto mengangguk dan segera tertawa, tapi ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah. Gaara memandangnya dengan wajah capek, Naruto mulai berguling di jalan dan tertawa terkikik. Si pirang ini ternyata merepotkan dan lebih berisik ketika ia sedang mabuk.

Mengingat ia tak punya pilihan lain, Gaara menarik Naruto dari tanah dan men-support badannya dengan bahunya. Sebenarnya, aroma alkohol dan muntahan dari Naruto membuatnya ingin muntah. Tapi, ia menahannya dan membawa Naruto ke apartemen kecilnya.

Naruto menyanyi dan tertawa di sepanjang jalan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Gaara, ia merasa benar-benar malu. Ia ingin menendang si pirang dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi, si pirang yang mabuk ini adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan, ia mencoba untuk sabar dan bertahan dengan kebodohan Naruto.

Membawa Naruto ke apartemennya ternyata, mengejutkan, bukan hal yang mudah. Karena si pirang tak bisa berjalan sendiri, Gaara harus memapahnya. Dan karena Naruto lebih tinggi darinya, jadi lebih susah. Bila si pirang terjatuh ke tanah, ia akan berguling-guling seperrti cacing kepanasan.

"Catatan... jangan pernah minum alkohol," kata Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya bila ia mabuk. Untunglah, Gaara tidak pernah minum-minum sebelumnya. Ia hanya menghidup segelas kecil bir ketika Tsunade memaksanya.

Gaara mendesah dan mulai berjalan kembali – ia tidak sadar kalau ternyata ia berhenti. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan semua perkataan yang tak ada artinya dari Naruto, sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

Bukannya ia sedang menyentuh Naruto sekarang?

'Tidak, tidak, jangan bodoh. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu,' pikir Gaara tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan wajahnya yang menjadi rona kemerahan.

Menyentuh orang adalah ha l yang langka bagi Gaara, setidaknya di luar pertarungan, jadi ia menikmatinya.

'Jadi, tubuh manusia itu cukup hangat,' ia pikir dengan naif, selama ini tak pernah sadar karena sibuk fokus berrtarung atau membunuh seseorang. Ia pikir sentuhan itu rasanya akan dingin atau setidaknya sakit.

Ini hal yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Gaara, dan ia menikmatinya selagi ia bisa. Karena setelah ia membawa Naruto pulang, ia akan meninggalkannya pergi dan si pirang akan melupakan semua ini esok hari.

IoI

Malam sudah berlalu dan burung-burung mulai menyanyikan lagu pagi mereka. Si pirang terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mabuk berat semalaman. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat dan ruangan serasa berputar. Naruto segera melompat ke samping tempat tidur dan kepalanya serasa terbelah setiap ia muntah.

"Oh sial... kepalaku... perutku...," Naruto bergumam sambil memijat perutnya. Ia tahu ia akan kena hangover tapi tidak menyangka akan separah ini. Menyiksa sekali rasanya harus terus mual dan sakit kepala.

Segera setelah perutnya mulai tenang dan ruangan berhenti berputar, Naruto melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan menyadari sesuatu.

Kamarnya... terasa aneh...

"Ha? Ini... kamarku?" kata Naruto bicara sendiri. Ia menoleh melihat ke sekitar sekali lagi, ia yakin ini kamarnya...

...tapi...

Ia melihat ke bawah untuk melihat bahwa pada malam sebelumnya ia sudah setengah telanjang...

...kamarnya berbau sesuatu yang ia kenal...

...dan kenapa kasurnya lembab?

"Tunggu.. tunggu sebentar," sahut Naruto dengan nada panik. Sudah jelas sekarang.

Ia tidur dengan seseorang kemarin malam.

"EEHH..?! Ta-tapi dengan siapa...?" Naruto memekik. Ia cepat-cepat melihat ke sekitar ruangannya lagi apa ada seseorang selain dirinya di sana, tapi ia hanya menemukan pakaiannya yang terongok di sudut ruangan. Ia juga tak merasakan adanya keberadaan lain di apartemennya. Mungkin, kalau ia beruntung, ia cuma masturbasi ketika sedang mabuk.

Tidak, rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia pasti tidur dengan seseorang semalam tapi... dengan siapa?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Kalau nulis pake , gaya tulisanku yang udah simpel jadi makin simpel. Dan karena males kuperbaiki, jadi ini bener-bener murni kutranslate tanpa ada tambahan apapun. Terus OOCnya bukan main *baru sadar<strong>

**Ah sudahlah, tapi ini bakalan beda ceritanya dengan It isn't A Common Marriage. Chapter besok adalah Rape dan Lemon**

**Kalau mau lanjut, jangan lupa review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya beres juga ditranslit... silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

><p>Di salah satu ruangan di hotel, sang Kazekage terbaring di atas ranjangnya di balik selimut dengan hanya kepalanya yang menyembul keluar. Wajahnya sangat merah dan dia menatap ke langit-langit dengan keraguan. Ia ingin menangis, tapi entah kenapa air matanya tidak keluar.<p>

Mungkin, ia punya alasan untuk menangis, setelah apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya...

Ia tidak bisa menahannya...

Tetesan air mata yang hangat perlahan mengalir turun ke pipinya. Ia terisak sendirian.

Kemarin malam, kenapa ia membiarkannya melakukan itu begitu saja?

Kenapa?

Gaara menutup matanya sambil terus menangis, ia mulai mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi di malam kemarin.

IoI

Dengan usaha kerasnya, Gaara akhirnya berhasil membawa Naruto yang mabuk ke apartemen kecilnya. Setelah mencari-cari kunci yang ia dapatkan dari kantung celana Naruto, ia membuka pintu dan membopong bocah mabuk itu ke dalam. Apartemennya seperti biasa, sangat kotor. Gaara bahkan tersandung celana kotor di depan pintu, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan Naruto sebelum akhirnya berhasil menyeimbangkan badannya kembali.

Pernahkah Naruto membersihkan tempat ini? Hidung Gaara mengernyit mencium baunya.

"Ah... pulang...," Naruto mulai menyanyi kembali.

"Ya, kau di rumah sekarang, Naruto," balas Gaara dengan sebuh desahan. Ia sudah berjuang keras untuk membawa bocah pirang itu ke sini.

Ketika Gaara sampai di pinggir tempat tidur Naruto, si pirang sudah muntah berkali-kali di sepanjang jalan sampai jaketnya basah oleh muntahan. Gaara membiarkannya terjatuh ke tempat tidur. Untunglah, ia tidak ikut terkena muntahan juga. Dengan bau alkohol dan muntahan dari Naruto, Gaara yakin si pirang sendiri pasti mual oleh baunya sendiri.

"Ah, kau harus ganti baju," keluh Gaara dengan raut lelah. Apa ia harus mengurus teman pirangnya ini? Ia benar-benar menyedihkan dan bodoh. Si rambut merah takut kalau ia membiarkannya sendiri, kebodohan Naruto akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dan karena Naruto tak punya seorang pun yang bisa mengurusinya sekarang...

'Ah benar juga, ia tak punya keluarga ya?' pikir Gaara, matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia tahu betapa beratnya harus hidup sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang mengurusimu, apalagi kau hanya seorang anak kecil. Hidup seorang diri dengan beban seekor monster tersegel di dalam tubuhmu yang membuat semua orang membencimu. Disalahkan atas kehidupan yang tak pernah kau pilih. Tapi, meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap percaya diri dan ceria.

Gaara iri padanya.

"Aku harus mengganti bajunya," Gaara hanya mendengus sambil berjalan menembus lantai yang berantakan menuju lemari baju. Ia membukanya – tidak kaget melihat isi lemari sama berantakannya seperti apartemen – ia menarik baju bersih yang ia bisa temukan.

"Ne... kau tahu?" Gaara menengok ke belakang mendengar celotehan Naruto.

"Sakura, ya... bukan mochi sakura, Sakura..." Naruto sepertinya mulai berbicara tanpa arti, Gaara berpikir mungkin temannya itu sedang mengigau dan memutuskan untuk menurutinya saja.

"Ya, ada apa dengan Haruno-san?" ia bertanya. Naruto tertawa terkikik dan berguling di atas tempat tidurnya. Gaara menghampirinya dan memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Ia mencampakkanku... bukan... mencampakkan, bukan... hm..., bukan kata yang benar, apa itu?"

Mencampakkan?

Gaara tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah pacaran... tunggu...

"Uhm, maksudmu, dia menolakmu?" tanya Gaara sambil membayangkan bagaimana Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura di bar.

"Ha? Mencolok? Oh... ya, menolak... dia menolakku, uh... aku sedih," si pirang bergumam lagi. Meskipun ia mabuk, Gaara bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya.

"Aku kesepian... kesepian... maksudku, hyaaa... kenapa ya? Dia menolakku... aku selalu mencintainya, kau tahu?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu itu. Bahkan orang yang buta saja bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto mencintai gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ah... aku sedih...," Naruto mendengus dan berbalik lagi di tempat tidurnya. Gaara hanya mendesah. Ia mengerti, pasti berat untuk Naruto. Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dihapus ataupun dilupakan. Tempat Sakura yang berada di hati Naruto akan meninggalkan luka. Dan kalau ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka itu, akibatnya bisa buruk nantinya.

"Jangan sedih, kau tidak sendirian, Naruto," Gaara menenangkan temannya, meminggirkan beberapa helai rambut dari dahi Naruto. Meskipun ia tahu, setelah ia berusaha menghibur Naruto, si pirang mungkin tak akan ingat esok harinya.

"Aku sendirian... si Sasuke sialan pergi, Sakura menolakku... Kakashi-sensei akan menikah dengan Iruka-sensei... aku sendirian...," sahut Naruto dengan kesal. Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang terakhir. Menikah? Si kopi ninja, Hatake Kakashi akan menikahi guru akademi Naruto?

Pernikahan di antara dua pria? Di desa ini? Ia pikir hal seperti itu dilarang...

"Kau tidak sendirian, Naruto. Aku yakin... karena ada teman-temanmu dan juga aku... bersamamu... aku temanmu," kata Gaara, kata-kata terakhirnya membuat pipinya kemerahan karena malu.

Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Tetap bersamaku?" katanya dengan wajah polos. Gaara tidak tahu harus berkata jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang, kau harus berganti pakaian dan tidur. Kuharap kau akan baikan esok hari," kata Gaara mulai melepaskan jaket kotor Naruto.

'Aku belum pernah melepaskan baju seseorang sebelumnya,' ia pikir sedikit malu.

Selama Gaara sedang membuka jaket Naruto, tangan si pirang meraih wajah Gaara, sebelum sang Kazekage mudah bisa bereaksi, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Naruto.

Terlalu terkejut untuk menikmati ciuman, Gaara mendorong Naruto dengan syoknya.

"A... ap... kenapa kau menciumku!?" Gaara berteriak marah namun tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Naruto mengedip dengan bingung lalu ia mulai tertawa.

"Ahahaha... wajahmu... seperti tomat...," katanya di antara tawa. Mendengar hal itu Gaara jadi ingin memukulnya. Itu ciuman pertamanya/

'Ciuman,' pikir Gaara, jaringan meraih bibirnya yang terasa panas. Ia terkejut tadi, rasanya tidak begitu spesial... hanya sedikit aneh.

"Tapi... uhm... aku menyukainya," kata Naruto, mengejutkan sang Kazekage muda. Tapi, sebelum Gaara bisa mengatakan apapun, Naruto menciumnya lagi, lebih keras kali ini. Gaara terkejut dan mencoba untuk mendorongnya tapi Naruto menekan kedua lengannya dan mencium bibirnya lebih dalam dan dalam sampai Gaara mendesah lembut.

"Ngh... tidak...," gumam Gaara di antara ciuman tapi Naruto menghiraukannya. Lidah Naruto menjilat bibir Gaara, terkejut, Gaara membuka mulutnya untuk protes namun sebelum kata-kata bisa keluar, Naruto mengambil kesempatan. Lidahnya masuk dan bertemu dengan milik Gaara untuk beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mulai menjelajahi mulut Gaara.

Gaara mendesah dan badannya gemetaran oleh kenikmatan yang tidak ia tahu. Ia tidak tahu kalau orang bisa bersentuhan dengan cara seperti ini. Sebagian dari dirinya bilang ini salah tapi hatinya yang berdebar-debar mengatakan sebaliknya. Disentuh seperti ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi, Naruto tidak benar-benar sadar, ini tidak benar.

Ia harus menghentikannya.

Ia katakan badannya untuk bergerak... untuk menolak... tapi ciuman Naruto membuatnya seperti lumpuh. Ia mencoba membebaskan tangannya, tapi tangan Naruto yang lain menekan kepala Gaara ke depan, memaksanya untuk mencium lebih dalam. Gaara bertanya-tanya apakah esok hari bibirnya akan bengkak.

Ciuman itu seperti berlangsung selamanya. Gaara batuk dan menarik napas cepat. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia tidak bisa bernapas ketika berciuman.

Sebelum ia bisa bernapas dengan baik, Naruto menyerangnya lagi, menekan bibirnya lebih keras. Gaara tidak bisa bernapas dan ruangan mulai terasa berputar. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini karena kekurangan oksigen atau sentuhan Naruto.

Naruto mendorong badan Gaara ke tempat tidur bersama dirinya. Si rambut merah berusaha untuk membebaskan diri namun sayangnya, Naruto lebih kuat darinya.

"Naruto... hentikan..," pinta Gaara ketika Naruto mulai menciumi lehernya dan menghisapnya pelan. Gaara mendesah di antara kenikmatan dan rasa sakit. Naruto mengunci kedua lengan Gaara di atas kepalanya, memastikan bahwa si rambut merah tak akan kabur darinya.

Tubuh Gaara gemetara, ia tidak ingin ini terjadi. Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya. Bukan ciuman atau gigitan Naruto yang membuatnya takut, tapi kenyataan kalau sesuatu di dalam dirinya juga menikmati ini.

"Hei... katamu... kau akan tetap bersamaku... uh, jangan melawan... aku akan membuatmu merasa... enak...," Naruto terkikik. Bau alkohol yang kental dari napas Naruto membuat hidung Gaara terasa panas.

Badannya terasa tidak bertenaga juga begitu panas. Setiap sentuhan Naruto seperti api, membakar kulitnya. Naruto mulai melucuti pakainnya, si rambut merah merasa takut kalau ia akan membuat Naruto marah jadi ia hanya menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan tapi ia tidak akan melawan lagi, percuma saja ia cuma akan menghabiskan tenaga.

Tapi Naruto kelihatannya tidak suka dengan keheningan Gaara. Ia menarik salah satu puting susu Gaara begitu keras sampai Gaara berteriak di antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan. Naruto mulai menghisap puting yang memerah itu sementara tangannya yang lain bermain dengan puting satunya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pipi Gaara. Ia tidak tahu ia menangis karena kesakitan atau kenikmatan dari sentuhan Naruto.

Naruto membebaskan puting Gaara setelah keduanya menjaddi keras dan bengkak. Gaara bernapas berat dan menatap mata orang yang ada di atas tubuhnya. Naruto tersenyum padanya dan merunduk untuk kembali menciumnya.

Gaara mendesah di bawah ciuman yang memabukkan dan menutup matanya. Ia tidak bisa bohong ke pada dirinya lagi. Meskipun sebagian dari dirinya ketakutan dengan keagresifan Naruto, tapi bagian yang lain menikmatinya. Ia tersentak ketika tangan Naruto mulai meraba pahanya. Si pirang memijat paha dalamnya pelan, hampir menyentuh celana depannya yang menggembung.

'Bahaya... ini tidak benar...,' pikir Gaara, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Ia mendesah setiap kali lidah Naruto menjilat lehernya, membuatnya dideru kenikmatan di setiap bagiannya. Gaara memekik keras ketika si pirang menggigit lehernya begitu kuat hingga berdarah. Kemudian Naruto menjilat darahnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke celana Gaara.

"Sebaiknya... singkirkan ini dulu...," katanya, tangannya meraba celana Gaara yang terasa sempit.

Gaara gemetar ketika Naruto melepaskan celananya dan mengekspose tubuhnya yang masih belum pernah di sentuh seperti itu. Sang Kazekage muda merasa begitu malu.

Ia bernapas berat dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan lurus. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya. Tapi, ia terkejut saat melihat penisnya sudah begitu keras. Ia tidak tahu ia begitu menikmati ini sampai tubuhnya berespon seperti itu.

"Lihat, kau menikmatinya. Kau benar-benar... terangsang...," Naruto menggodanya sambil berpindah ke sela antara kaki Gaara. Tangan Gaara sudah terbebas namun ia tidak bisa menggerakkan. Tubuhnya terasa aneh, ia berkeringat dan sepertinya perutnya ingin sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti.

"Naruto... ah... hentikan...," ia meminta. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tapi terasa salah meski pada saat yang sama, terasa benar.

"Berhenti? Tapi... si kecil ini... ingin bebas kan?" kata si pirang. Ia meraih penis Gaara yang ereksi. Si rambut merah tersentak dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Tidak ada yang pernah menyentuh penisnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya bisa gemetara dan mendesah setiap Naruto memijat penisnya perlahan. Hanya kenikmatan yang terus menerjang dirinya juga rasa lapar yang aneh yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Naruto berhenti memijat penis Gaara dan menyodorkan dua jari kepada Gaara. Si merah awalnya tak mengerti namun ia akhirnya paham dengan maksud Naruto. Si pirang memijat penisnya sementara Gaara menghisap jari Naruto. Rasanya begitu... aneh...

Naruto menarik jarinya keluar dari mulut Gaara dan mulai memijat penis dengan lebih keras. Gaara mendesah dan merasakan perutnya mulai melilit. Si pirang menjilat kepala penis Gaara ketika pre-cum mulai mengalir keluar. Ia tertawa saat ia merobek seprei tempat tidur dan mengikat penis Gaara dengan kuat.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto memasukkan satu jarinya yang basah ke dalam anus Gaara. Sang Kazekage menahan sakit, rasanya aneh dan sakit.

"Jangan, Naruto... ini... salah...," Gaara protes dengan panik.

Tapi, Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan terus memasukkan dan mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia menikmati bagaimana ketatnya lubang Gaara, memikirkannya saja ia ingin membuat lubang ketat ini mengendur dengan mempentrasinya dengan keras dan kuat berkali-kali. Gaara mendesah ketika Naruto memasukkan jari kedua. Ia ingin datang, namun penisnya yang tegang diikat kuat jadi tertahan.

"Nh, Na.. Naru..," ia mendesah di antara napasnya yang berat. Penisnya terasa sakit, perutnya melilit, ia ingin datang namun tak bisa.

"Tidak... tidak... kau tidak boleh datang dulu... hehe... aku ingin kita datang bersama, kau tahu... jadi tahan dulu ya," ujar Naruto dan ia bergerak lebih dekat di antara kedua kaki Gaara. Ia memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam dan menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat gelombang kenikmatan menghantam Gaara, ia hanya mendesah keras, tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

'A... apa itu tadi?' pikir Gaara.

Naruto melepaskan celananya dan membebaskan penisnya yang sudah ereksi sejak tadi. Gaara melihat, wajahnya akan semakin memerah kalau bukan memang sudah merah sejak tadi. Ia tidak pernah melihat penis orang lain, tapi ia tahu ukuran penis Naruto lebih besar dari rata-rata.

Naruto menarik kaki Gaara yang ramping dan menaruh di atas kedua bahunya. Badan Gaara gemetar oleh rasa sakit dan nikmat ketika perlahan Naruto memasuki dirinya.

Kemudian Naruto mulai mempenetrasi Gaara tanpa memperdulikan lubang Gaara yang belum terbiasa dimasuki benda besar seperti penisnya. Lubang Gaara yang sempit dan panas justru membuatnya semakin bernafsu dan lepas kendali.

"Akh... sakit... Naru, hentikan... stop...," Gaara memohon dan menangis, namun sudah terlambat untuk kembali. Naruto terus mempentrasinya tanpa henti lalu ketika sesuatu di dalam diri Gaara di hantam, tangisnya perlahan berubah menjadi desahan.

Naruto menekan pahanya dengan keras, membuat Gaara memar namun ia tak peduli.

Gaara tidak bisa berpikir lurus, setiap Naruto menghantam titik prostatnya, semua masalahnya segera hilang dan hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto.

Pentrasi Naruto semakin lama menjadi lebih keras dan kasar. Ia terus menghantam dirinya di dalam Gaara hingga sang rambut merah merasa ia akan dibelah menjadi dua. Namun, rasa nikmat yang terus datang juga tak terbendung. Begitu banyak perasaan yang menimpa dirinya, malu, kenikmatan, sesal, nafsu sampai ia tak bisa berpikir lurus.

Naruto merasakan ia sudah hampir klimaks, ia meraih penis Gaara yang masih terikat oleh kain dan memijatnya bersamaan dengan penetrasinya. Gaara mendesah dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Si rambut merah merasa is bisa meledak, ia sudah sampai pada puncaknya dan ia harus datang. Naruto yang melakukan ini tidak sepenuhnya dalam keadaan sadar sudah tak Gaara pikirkan lagi.

"Sempitnya... dan panas... aku hampir...," Naruto mengerang di antara penetrasinya yang kasar. Gaara tidak bisa mendengarnya karena sudah tenggelam dalam puncak kenikmatannya sendiri. Naruto memasukkan penisnya lebih keras sambil mengubah posisi kaki Gaara, kini hanya satu kaki Gaara yang ada di bahu Naruto sehingga ia mempentrasinya dari samping. Naruto melepaskan ikatan kain dari penis Gaara dan semen segera menyemprot keluar dengan deras.

Naruto segera datang ke dalam tubuh Gaara begitu anus Gaara menjadi begitu sempit saat ia ejakulasi, seperti ingin memeras semen Naruto hingga habis. Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya meleleh.

Selama Gaara tenggelam dalam orgasmenya, Naruto menarik Gaara ke pangkuannya. Si rambut merah mengerang saat penis Naruto yang masih tegang masuk lebih dalam ke dalam anusnya. Naruto tersenyum dan menciumnya dalam-dalam.

"Sekarang...," Naruto masih kehabisan napas, "kau adalah milkku," ia berbisik ke telinga Gaara, membuat sang Kazekage gemetaran. Gaara mengerang saat Naruto meremas pantatnya, dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya perlahan, kembali mempenetrasi Gaara.

Naruto menjilat lidah Gaara dan berbisik. "Siap untuk...ronde selanjutnya?"

IoI

Setelah klimaks 5 kali lagi, Naruto akhirnya tertidur. Setelah Gaara yakin bahwa si pirang benar-benar tidur, ia segera pergi. Sekarang, Gaara berada di kamarnya dan setiap gerakan pada tubuhnya yang sakit mengingatkannya akan kejadian semalam. Anusnya masih meneteskan semen Naruto, si pirang mengisinya hingga penuh hingga anus Gaara tak bisa menampungnya lagi.

'Apa itu seks..?' pikir Gaara. Ia pikir seks hanya dilakukan oleh pria dan wanita, tapi dari pada yang mereka lakukan semalam, sama seperti apa yang dulu Temari pernah jelaskan padanya.

Setelah menangis selama beberapa jam, ia merasa lebih baik. Itu cuma kesalahan. Cuma sebuah kesalahan. Naruto tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja dan ia bisa memaafkannya. Gaara mungkin kesakitan, tapi tidak luka permanen karena hal itu dan semuanya akan kembali normal segera.

Tapi, mengalami seks seperti itu, Naruto tidak benar-benar sadar, Gaara merasa menyesal. Ia kehilangan keperjakaannya pada Naruto. Terlebih, Naruto tidak mencintainya, bukankah seharusnya seks itu dilakukan oleh pasangan yang saling mencintai?

Dan seks semalam terlalu kasar, yah... ia tahu kalau Naruto itu kuat tapi terlalu kasar. Setiap memar dan luka yang Naruto tinggalkan di tubuhnya semalam, Gaara harus menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang. Ia berharap insiden ini akan berakhir di sini saja. Ia tidak mau ada orang lain tahu, ia akan berusaha untuk bersikap normal di depan Naruto dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun.

_Lagipula, ini mengangguku sejak semalam... Shukaku, kenapa kau tak menghentikan Naruto?_

_**Karena itu 'dia'...**_

_Dia? Siapa?_

**Kau tak akan mengerti.**

_...Aku akan melupakannya sekarang untuk menghindari masalah, lagipula aku percaya Naruto sudah melupakan semuanya. Ia pasti bingung melihat kondisi kamarnya tapi aku harap ia tidak mengingat bahwa ia seks denganku semalam, demi kehidupan kami berdua juga. _

** "Itu bukan seks, itu perkosaan! Ia memperkosamu! Dan kau tidak marah? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa otakmu sudah diperkosa juga olehnya?!" Shukaku mendesis marah.**

_Te-tentu saja tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin hubunganku dengan Naruto berubah. Ia pasti akan merasa bersalah kalau ia tahu. Jadi, ini rahasia di antara kita saja._

**Jadi, kau berniat untuk tidak memberitahu bocah itu? Kau terlalu baik, atau lebih tepatnya idiot.**

_Tidak, aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa memberitahu siapa-siapa. Kalau seseorang tahu Naruto memperkosa Kazekage... bisa terjadi perang antara Konoha dan Suna. Atau para tetua dan warga desa akan membuatku turun dari posisi Kazekage karena aku lemah._

**"Bukan lemah, kamu menikmatinya," Shukaku mendengus.**

_Mu-mungkin kau benar, tapi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Biarkan aku dan Naruto melupakan ini pernah terjadi. Dengan begini, aku dan Naruto bisa hidup normal._

**Aku rasa itu tak akan terjadi.**

_Eh? Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?_

Tapi, Shukaku sudah menghilang dari pikirannya. Ia kelihatan marah. Gaara mendesah, mungkin si monster tanuki merasa harga dirinya terluka karena hostnya dengan mudah disetubuhi oleh host lain. Lagi-lagi, sang bijuu bersikap egois dan sukar ditebak seperti perempuan. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera bangkit untuk mandi.

Gaara mulai membersihkan semua sisa keringat dan nafsu dari malam sebelumnya, kemudian sebuah nama keluar dari bibirnya...

"Naruto…."

* * *

><p><strong>Ternyata, translit butuh banyak tenaga ya *plak<strong>

**Review jangan lupa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iyei, beres juga translitnya. Maaf lama! Silahkan dinikmati! Free lemon jadi bisa dibaca meski lagi puasa juga.**

* * *

><p>Mata hijau kebiruan itu memandangi langit dengan sendu. Hati Gaara mendung oleh awan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Ia mendesah lagi dan lagi, mencoba untuk mengurangi tekanan yang ia rasakan pada dadanya. Setidaknya orang-orang tak akan khawatir melihatnya berbaring di atas rerumputan, mungkin mereka akan berpikir kalau sang Kazekage stress dengan pekerjaannya menangani hubungan antara Suna dan Konoha. Jadi, mungkin ia sudah lelah.<p>

Tapi, bukan badannya yang lelah, melainkan pikirannya.

Ia berusaha semampunya untuk melupakan insiden yang menyebabkan keadaannya sekarang. Ketika ia berada dekat dengan orang yang bersangkutan, ia tak mampu melihat matanya. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap normal meski pipinya kemerahan dan badannya gemetaran.

Ia berdoa semoga situasi ini tidak membuatnya trauma akan Naruto selamanya.

Tapi, kenapa ia begitu kesulitan melupakan semua ini? Setiap ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, kata-kata si pirang seakan menggema di kepalanya.

"_Kau milikku sekarang..."_

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara tersentak saat mendengar suara yang lembut dan menoleh untuk melihat wajah khawatir kakak perempuannya.

"Ti...tidak, aku tak apa-apa," katanya tak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Temari tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan adiknya yang biasanya tak berekspresi, tapi karena Gaara tidak mau bicara, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kita akan meninggalkan Konoha segera, cobalah untuk tidak melamun terlalu banyak. Hokage-sama akan menemuimu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal nanti," kata Temari. Mereka akan meninggalkan Konoha sekarang, urusan mereka sudah selesai dan Gaara harus segera kembali ke Suna secepat mungkin.

"Ya aku mengerti," Gaara menggumam dengan matanya menatap ke tanah. Sebenarnya, ia senang dengan kepulangannya ke Suna, tapi entah kenapa ia seperti meninggalkan sesuatu di Konoha. "Ini masalahku," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, siapa yang hendak ia bohongi? Tentu saja, ini lebih dari soal dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya sebenarnya?

'Percuma merisaukan ini sekarang,' pikirnya. Ia dengan setengah hati mengucapkan salah perpisahan pada Hokage dan mencoba untuk menghindari si pirang yang ceria yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Gaara tidak memperdulikan yang lain dan segera berbalik, menghampiri saudara-saudara dan rombongannya. Ia akan kembali pulang ke Suna, namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gaara!" suara yang sangat familiar itu memanggilnya.

Gaara terkejut saat untuk kedua kalinya Naruto memanggilnya. Ia diam di tempat, tak berani berbalik untuk bertemu pandang dengan ninja berambut kuning itu.

"Uhm... lain kali kau berkunjung, aku akan menemanimu berkeliling Konoha dan memperlihatkanmu tempat-tempat yang menarik!"

Gaara menahan napasnya dan mengangguk. Punggungnya masih menghadap Konoha, ia merasa kalau ia bertemu muka Naruto sekarang, tangisnya akan pecah. Ia tidak akan sanggup menahannya. Hatinya seperti hancur. Seluruh jiwa raga dan dunianya menjadi kaca balau karena satu kesalahan. Ia ingin sekali tetap berteman dengan Naruto, tapi ia bahkan tak sanggup bertatap mata dengannya lagi. Bisakah semuanya kembali seperti sediakala?

IoI

Setelah Gaara pergi, Naruto duduk di bawah pohon kemudian mendesah dengan risau. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu tenang ketika ia tidak ingat kepada siapa dan bagaimana ia kehilangan keperjakaannya? Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak sekarang. 'Aku bukannya manja atau apa, tapi aku berhak untuk marah,' ia pikir dalam hati.

'Aku berharap malam pertama akan romantis dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai,' tambahnya. Kedengarannya memang bodoh, tapi ia serius. Ia ingin seperti itu, bukan yang terjadi pada malam itu. Bahkan ia jarang sekali mencium orang, tiba-tiba saja ia bercinta dengan seseorang yang tak ingat sedikit pun.

Si pirang mencoba mengingat-ngingat dengan seksama, tapi tak ada ingatan yang kembali. Siapa orang ini... perempuan atau laki-laki? Sesuatu di dalam dirinya teringat akan tubuh maskulin di dalam pelukannya... tapi siapa? Naruto merasa kesal sekarang, kemudian berdiri dan kembali ke desa.

'Siapa...?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Akh! Mengesalkan sekali!" gerutunya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Naruto hanya berjalan tak tentu arah di desa. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meminta tolong seseorang... tapi, bagaimana ia meminta tolong akan hal memalukan seperti ini?

"_Uhm... permisi, apa kau bisa membantu mencari tahu siapa partner seksku beberapa malam yang lalu? Aku mabuk jadi aku tidak ingat."_

Naruto bergidik membayangkan dialog itu dalam kepalanya, lebih baik ia mati daripada bertanya seperti itu.

"Tapi... yah mungkin orang itu akan muncul suatu hari nanti. Lagipula, sepertinya percuma juga terus mencari seseorang yang tidak aku ingat,' pikir Naruto, akhirnya menetapkan hati. Ia menyerah. Kemudian, ia kembali ke tengah desa untuk makan ramen.

Tiupan angin masuk melalui sela jendela kamar Naruto, meniup beberapa helai rambut merah yang ada di tempat tidurnya. Kalau saja si pirang lebih teliti melihat kamarnya sebelum pergi...

IoI

Gaara memandang cermin dengan mata lelah. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Beberapa hari ini ia sangat lemas dan tak bertenaga. Ia juga tak punya nafsu makan dan kelihatan begitu berantakan. Mungkin, efek dari insomnia? Ah tidak, ini tidak seperti biasanya.

'Dan perutku sakit..., apa aku sakit?' pikirnya. Ia mengelus pelutnya perlahan. Gaara mendesah dan memutar keran air kemudian membasuh wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi, ia harus memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai Kazekage. Ia tidak bisa beristirahat.

"Gaara, sarapan dulu! Cepat makan, nanti kau terlambat," panggil Temari dari ruang makan. Gaara berjalan dengan lemas ke ruang makan.

Tapi, sebelum ia mencapai ruang makan, aroma makanan menusuk hidungnya. Perutnya tiba-tiba seperti melilit dan kepalanya berputar. Sambil berusaha menahan asam lambung yang naik ke kerongkongannya, Gaara segera lari ke kamar mandi sebelum memuntahkan isi perutnya. Si rambut merah terengah-engah menarik napas sambil memijat perutnya yang masih terasa melilit. Mulutnya terasa pahit sekarang, membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku?" keluhnya.

Apa karena ia kehilangan 'keperawanan'nya? Apakah ini terjadi pada semua orang? Ah tidak, ia yakin Kankurou bukan perjaka lagi tapi ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Atau mungkin karena Kankurou straight?

Ia harus mencari tahu nanti atau mungkin ia akan berrtanya pada Temari...

"Uh, Gaara... kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara menoleh dan melihat kakak perempuannya menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir. Gaara hanya mengangguk perlahan namun memutar kepalanya dengan cepat dan kembali muntah ke wastafel.

Temari menelan ludah, Gaara yang muntah ikut membuatnya merasa mual namun ia mencoba menahannya. Ia mengusap punggung Gaara dengan lembut kemudian meraba dahi adiknya.

"Badanmu tidak panas. Tapi mungkin kau masuk angin, kau memang sering pergi keluar di malam hari," kata Temari kemudian mendesah.

"Mungkin... tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah keluar," jawab Gaara pelan. Ia tidak bisa keluar malam karena takut teringat akan insidennya dengan Naruto.

"Hm, yah... kalau kau tidak sembuh-sembuh, kau harus pergi ke ninja medis. Untuk sekarang, istirahatlah hari ini," Temari tersenyum, berharap bisa membuat Gaara merasa baikan. Namun, sang adik segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Temari memang benar, kepalanya berputar dan perutnya melilit namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai Kazekage.

Temari ingin protes namun ia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Gaara ketika sudah bertekad bulat. Gaara berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya kemudian berjalan ke ruang makan, tapi perutnya kembali berputar dan ia segera kembali ke kamar mandi. Temari mendesah melihatnya, ia mengambil obat anti mual di lemari.

"Ah... adikku yang malang," gumamnya sambil membantu Gaara meminum obat.

IoI

"Ah... sakit...," Gaara mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia tak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya sama sekali. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, beberapa hari ini perutnya sangat sensitif pada aroma yang kuat atau aneh. Ia ingin pergi ke ninja medis, tapi tak ada waktu. Semakin parah sakit yang ia rasakan, semakin ia merasa takut bahwa ia menderita penyakit gawat.

'Aku harus segera pergi...,' pikirnya.

"Tapi, pertama aku harus menyelesaikan berkas ini dulu," kata Gaara ke dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada tumpukan berkas-berkas di atas meja.

'Oh ya... kira-kira Shukaku kenapa ya? Sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak bicara dengannya. Apa ia masih marah karena kejadian waktu itu?' pikir Gaara lagi.

Ia harus mengecek monster tanuki itu nanti. Biasanya Shukaku selalu mengganggunya kalau ia bosan meski Gaara jarang meresonnya. Tapi, Shukaku diam saja akhir-akhir ini. Keheningan di kepalanya membuat Gaara tak tenang.

"Yang selanjutnya...," ketika tangan Gaara meraih dokumen lain, tiba-tiba perutnya kembali melilit. Namun kali ini, sekujur tubuhnya kesakitan. Pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap dan suara yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum pingsan adalah suara kepalanya menghantam meja.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, review ya! Supaya translitnya lebih cepet<strong>


End file.
